The Last Lie
by sasuke fans
Summary: Kegelapan menjeratku, Aku Haruno Sakura, Bukan. Aku sudah bukan Haruno Sakura yang dulu lagi, Uang adalah segalanya/ bad summary / warning inside / not for child! 1 chapter of 3 chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

 **.**

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang.

Mengandung unsur dewasa.

Lemon/lime buka hal utama dalam fic ini, so jangan harap ada lemon/lime yang berlebihan,

Tidak di anjurkan untuk pembaca di bawah umur, for 21+

Jadilah pembaca yang bijak

jangan tinggal review bodoh kalau tidak suka fic ini

huushh...! hushh..!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Curhat lewat :** Sakura salah satu chara favorit author, tapi untuk fic ini, Maaf kan author Sakura chan, sedikit menistakan dirimu, tapi jauh di lubuk hati author, kau adalah wanita tebaik. Yang nge-fans Sakura juga maaf yoo, kalau fic ini tidak sesuai di hati, jika tak sanggup silahkan klik **'back'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **[ The Last Lie ]**

 **= 1 of 3 chapter =**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setiap perusahaan kadang kala akan sukses, kadang kala ada yang kurang beruntung, perusahaan tempatku bekerja sedang merugi dan mau tidak mau sebuah kebijakan di keluarkan demi kelangsungan perusahaan itu, mengurangi beberapa pekerja dan menjadikanku salah satu yang termasuk dalam kebijakan itu. Sepertinya ini sudah menjadi takdirku. Aku di PHK dan sekarang mencari kerja sangatlah susah, aku memutuskan untuk pindah jauh dari daerah tempatku bekerja dan membeli sebuah rumah yang sesuai dengan tabunganku selama ini. Daerah pinggiran kota jauh lebih baik. Di sini masih jarang ada gedung-gedung pencakar langit dan suasananya sangat nyaman, pepohonan sangat banyak dan di sana sangat bersih.

Rumah sederhana, hanya satu lantai, tapi cukup luas dan halamannya lumayan. Di dalam masih sangat kosong. Bersyukur si pemilik rumah menjualnya murah karena dia akan meninggalkan kota ini dan segera mungkin menjual rumahnya. Aku hanya membawa barang penting dari tempat tinggalku sebelumnya. Aku menjual rumah dekat tempatku bekerja dan untung saja cepat laku.

Berbaring di lantai yang beralaskan kayu, aku melirik buku tabunganku. Tinggal beberapa juta lagi. Menghela napas dan menutup mataku. Aku harus segera mencari pekerjaan baru, tabungan ini akan habis jika terus-terusan ku gunakan. Membuka mata dan bangun dari tempatku berbaring, melirik ke arah ruang tamu dan ruangan lainnya, kosong, tidak ada perabot sama sekali. Berpikir untuk membeli beberapa perabot yang murah saja. Suasana di dalam rumah sangat sunyi, bahkan jika aku berbicara suaraku masih menggema di setiap sudut ruangan.

"Kau harus bisa bertahan Sakura." Ucapku, memberi semangat pada diriku sendiri.

Beberapa bulan berlalu. Aku menjalani hidupku sebagaimana mestinya. Setiap paginya aku akan berkeliling mencari tempat untuk bekerja, tapi hanya ada penolakan yang ku terima. Setiap ke kota membeli sedikit perabot, aku butuh meja lebar untuk tempat makan dan beberapa alat masak yang perlu ku tambah, lemari juga, pakaianku berhamburan dan masih berada di dalam koper.

"Ini sudah perusahaan yang kesekian kalinya aku di tolak." Ucapku. Menghela napas pasrah dan duduk di kursi taman, sepertinya memang sedang tidak ada lowongan.

Setelah duduk beberapa lama, hanya sekedar meredam rasa pegal di kakiku karena sudah lelah berkeliling.

Beberapa bulan kembali berlalu. Tabunganku semakin menepis dan membuatku sedikit prustasi. Mencari kerjaan di kota besar cukup sulit. Berjalan setapak melewati trotoar jalan. Berharap segera mendapat pekerjaan. Entah mengapa aku berhenti pada sebuah bar. Masuk ke dalam dan melihat suasana di sana. Pencahayaannya kurang bagus, lampunya remang-remang dan cukup banyak orang di sana, beberapa dari mereka sepertinya adalah bos-bos besar dengan setelan jas mahal, beberapa wanita penggoda terlihat di sana, asap rokoknya cukup banyak, aku sendiri sedikit tidak menyukai asap rokok. Tapi aku abaikan saja semua itu, berhenti dan duduk di kursi dekat meja bartender. Memesan satu gelas minuman, aku harap minuman itu akan menghilangkan pikiran jenuh dan putus asaku.

"Halo nona." Ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba saja duduk di sebelahku.

Siapa dia? Mau apa dia? Aku tidak punya urusan dengannya. Mengabaikannya membuat dia mungkin akan pergi. Aku tidak menjawab apapun panggilannya. Aku sedang tidak bisa berpikir positif lagi, pikiran ku kacau dengan keadaanku yang semakin memburuk jika tidak segera mendapat pekerjaan.

"Oh, kau cukup menarik juga nona. Biasanya beberapa wanita akan langsung mengganggu pria yang mendatanginya." Ucap pria itu lagi.

Aku melirik sekilas ke arahnya. Umurnya jauh lebih tua dariku. Pakaian yang mahal dan mungkin saja dia seorang direktur, mungkin.

"Aku akan mentraktirmu." Ucapnya.

Tatapanku masih ke arahnya. Pikiranku jadi bertambah rumit, yang aku dengar hanya, uang, uang, aku butuh uang, terserah bagaimana pun caranya. Tidak ada satu pun tempat yang mau menerimaku bekerja, padahal aku cukup baik dalam setiap pekerjaan.

Senyum di wajahku melebar. Tatapan nakal ku layangkan ke arahnya. Logikaku tidak berjalan, aku sudah tidak bisa menarik diri lagi dari keadaan ini.

Kegelapan menjeratku,

Aku Haruno Sakura,

Bukan.

Aku sudah bukan Haruno Sakura yang dulu lagi,

Uang adalah segalanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Membuka mataku dan menatap langit-langit kamarku. Akhir-akhir ini tidurku semakin nyenyak. Kasur lamaku yang tipis sudah ku simpan dan menggantinya dengan spring bed yang sangat empuk dan nyaman. Perabotan rumah sudah lengkap dan aku tidak perlu menambahnya lagi, kehidupanku semakin membaik setelah setahun berlalu. Membuka buku tabungan dan melihat isi tabunganku yang masih banyak. Aku tertawa puas dan kembali merebahkan diri.

"Dengan begini aku bisa hidup tenang." Ucapku.

Aku tidak perlu pekerjaan lagi, aku sudah menemukan pekerjaan yang bagus dan membuatku bisa hidup semewah ini. Terdiam sejenak. Kadang aku berpikir membohongi orang itu apa tidak apa-apa? Tapi yang ku bohongi hanya orang-orang yang memiliki banyak uang. Mereka tidak akan kehabisan uang jika hanya ku ambil beberapa saja.

Berdiri dari tempat tidur dan memandangi diriku di cermin, aku terlihat seperti seekor rubah yang licik. Memikirkannya saja membuatku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Hari ini aku akan mencari mangsa lagi. Menunggu hingga malam dan mulai berdandan cantik dan berpakaian yang tidak terlalu minim, aku tidak suka pakaian seksi.

"Sempurna." Ucapku pada cermin yang memantulkan segalanya yang ada pada diriku. Kebohongan terbesar tidak akan di sembunyikan cermin itu.

Berjalan memasuki bar dan memesan beberapa minuman. Pekerjaanku di mulai. Jika anda pikir aku adalah seorang wanita murahan yang menjajahkan tubuhku, itu salah besar. Aku tidak ingin di samakan seperti pada beberapa wanita yang ku lihat di beberapa meja tengah menggoda setiap pria yang datang. Aku hanya akan duduk santai dan menunggu seseorang menghampiriku. Tidak ada godaan bahkan pakaianku cukup tertutup.

"Boleh aku temani?" Ucap seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang duduk di sebelahku.

Melirik sejenak ke arahnya dan membuat seakan-akan aku cuek, semakin membuatnya penasaran. Hampir setiap pria yang ku temui akan seperti ini, ucapan basa-basi di awal dan akhirnya meminta sesuatu. Aku akan santai menghadapinya.

"Sendirian?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Iya." Ucapku biasa.

Tatapannya menjadi liar sudah ku duga dia adalah pria yang sudah-sudah ku temui. Padahal aku tidak berpakaian seksi tapi dia mendatangiku. Akhirnya kami berbicara, aku tidak akan menjadi pembicara banyak, aku hanya akan menjadi pendengar dan menanggapi setiap pembicaraannya, seakan-akan aku tertarik untuk berbicara dengannya, tapi aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dan merasa bosan.

Menghabiskan waktu hanya dengan berbicara, dia mentraktirku dan sudah sangat malam, aku akan pulang tapi itu hanya sebagai sebuah pancingan. Dia akan mengantarku pulang, pulang? yang benar saja, sejak awal aku sudah tahu dia tidak akan mengantarku pulang dan malah membawaku ke hotel. Licik? Tentu, aku akan berpura-pura ini adalah pertama bagiku.

Saat masuk ke dalam lif dia seperti sudah sangat tidak tahan dan bahkan sesekali merangkul pinggangku.

"Tu-tunggu jangan di sini." Pintaku padanya dan bersikap seperti aku sangat malu.

"Kau sangat lucu. Membuatku gemas padamu." Ucapnya. Ya, ya, anggap saja aku mangsamu. Yang sebenarnya kau adalah mangsaku.

Dia memesan kamar di sebuah hotel mewah, aku rasa dia adalah orang yang cukup kaya. Dengan perlahan dia menarikku masuk ke dalam kamar itu dan mengajakku ke tempat tidurnya, lakukan saja apa yang sudah ada di pikiranmu, semua pikirannya di penuhi hal-hal jorok yang sudah sangat terbaca olehku.

Malam ini akan ku habiskan bersamanya. Beberapa menit berlalu dan kami sudah tanpa busana, dia tengah berada di atasku, mengeluarkan semua nafsunya.

"Ahh...~ le lebih ce aah pat...~" Pintaku padanya. Sejujurnya itu hanya desahan palsu, aku tidak benar-benar menikmati setiap permainan pria yang sudah ku temui. Mereka hanya akan semakin terbakar nafsu jika mendengar alunan desahan seorang wanita. Ya lakukan saja. Dia terus saja memacu kejantanannya, sudah tidak terhitung waktu dia melakukannya, aku sedikit kelelahan dan berharap dia segera berhenti melakukan hal bodoh ini.

"Ahhhk ahhh.. ahh.. kau sangat nikmat." Ucapnya, tapi aku tidak ingin mendengar desahan atau pun rasa nikmatnya padaku.

Sejam berlalu dan dia akhirnya berhenti. Berbaring terlentang di sebelahku. Meliriknya sejenak dan membuatku muak, aku berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dan segera membersihkan diri. Pria itu tidak akan bangun hingga pagi. Setelah membersihkan diri, memakai pakaianku dan bergegas pergi, aku tidak pernah tidur hingga pagi jika bersama mereka. meninggalkan secarik kertas kertas, ucapan terima kasih dan nomer ponselku.

Bukan saatnya untuk membalasnya, aku akan menunggu sekitar sehari dan melakukan hal yang mestinya aku lakukan. Dasar pria berotak nafsu, umpatku sebelum meninggalkan kamar laknat itu. Berjalan santai dan pergi dari hotel itu, aku akan pulang ke rumah dan memilih tidur nyenyak di sana.

Tiba di rumah dan segera merebah diri di kasur, rasanya sangat lelah, dan setelah ini aku butuh seminggu untuk tidak berhadapan dengan pria lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dua hari kemudian.**

Benar saja, setelah kejadian dua hari yang lalu, aku meninggalkan nomer ponselku dan pria itu mengirim sebuah pesan dengan kata-kata sok romantis tapi membuatku jijik. Apa dia pikir aku menikmatinya, hahahahah, rasanya aku ingin menginjaknya dan tertawa keras di atasnya.

Aku sudah mendapat nomernya dan akan memintanya untuk bertemu denganku. Dengan balasan yang bahagia, dia juga ingin segera bertemu denganku.

Dia kembali memesan sebuah hotel untuk pertemuan kami, dia pikir aku akan kembali tidur dengannya, jangan harap! Aku hanya tidur sekali dengan satu pria dan tidak akan pernah melakukannya sampai dua kali pada mereka, enak saja, aku bukan pelacur, tapi sepertinya hampir mendekati, mungkin, memikirkannya membuatku merasa geli, entah apa yang sedang aku kerjakan sekarang. Aku akan terlihat seperti wanita baik-baik.

Mengetuk beberapa kali dan pintu itu terbuka. Aku tidak bisa menampakkan wajah senang hari ini. aktingku cukup bagus, mungkin lain kali aku harus mendaftarkan diri menjadi seorang pemain film.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya, dia ikut-ikutan terlihat cemas saat melihatku tidak menampakkan wajah bahagia hari ini.

Mengambil sesuatu di tasku dan memperlihatkan padanya. "Aku hamil." Ucapku dan aku harus tetap berwajah sedih. Syok, itu adalah hal ku lihat saat di melihat tes kehamilanku dan memperlihat hasil postif.

"Hee? Yang benar saja, hahaha." Lihatlah, dia menjadi panik dan setelah ini aku sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan di ucapkannya. "Gugurkan kandunganmu, aku akan membayar berapa pun." Skat matt! Sudah ku duga, dia seperti pria yang sudah-sudah aku temuai. Aku hanya terdiam dan tertunduk. Ini hanya sebuah pura-pura.

"Maafkan aku, tapi aku punya seorang istri, bisakah kau membantuku?" Ucapnya seperti sangat berharap aku bisa membantunya. Tentu, akan aku lakukan.

Mengangguk perlahan, aku harus membuat seolah-olah bisa membantunya. Dia kemudian mengambil sesuatu di kopernya, buku cek dan menuliskan beberapa nominal di sana.

"Ambilah, aku rasa ini sudah cukup." Aku hanya melihat jumlah yang tertera di sana dan belum mengambilnya, dia masih memegang kertas itu.

"Apa aku bisa mendapat uang tutup mulut." Ucapku polos.

Dia sedikit mengerutkan alisnya, tapi tetap saja, dia sudah sangat ketakutan dan akan melakukan apapun untuk menyingkirkanku. Kembali dia menuliskan sebuah cek dan memberikannya untukku.

"Anggap saja ini tidak pernah terjadi dan aku harap kita tidak akan bertemu lagi." Ucapnya dan pergi meninggalkanku yang masih berwajah sedih.

Sampai langkah kaki orang itu menghilang, aku mengangkat wajahku dan tersenyum lebar. Ya ampun, banyak sekali. Dia memberiku 250 juta. Hahahahahah, rasanya aku ingin tertawa sepuasnya. Pekerjaanku minggu ini sukses.

" _Dah dah, pria tak tahu diri."_ Ucap dalam hati dan tertawa pelan, aku harus pergi dari sini dan segera mencairkan cek ini, aku akan menyimpannya lagi di tabunganku.

Pekerjaan yang menguntungkan. Aku harus melakukan hal kotor ini, tapi demi bisa mendapatkan uang yang lebih, mangsaku benar-benar payah, mereka akan langsung percaya saat aku memperlihatkan tes kehamilan palsu, dasar bodoh, hahahah. Mana mungkin aku beneran hamil. Bahkan bersama kalian saja membuatku muak, aku hanya menginginkan uang ini.

Setelah dari bank, aku ingin berjalan-jalan santai di kota. Melihat kembali tabunganku, lumayan, aku rasa merayakannya dengan makanan yang enak-enak akan jauh lebih baik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Melawatkan seminggu di rumah, kadang aku akan pergi untuk memanjakan diri di spa, aku pun butuh sedikit perawatan, setidaknya sambil mencari pekerjaan yang tetap, pekerjaan yang ku lakukan sekarang tidak akan bertahan lama, aku rasa, mungkin jika sudah dapat pekerjaan yang benar-benar baik, aku akan berhenti, bukannya hanya merasa senang, kadang pun rasa takut itu selalu hadir, bagaimana jika aku mendapat tuntutan atau apapun, berusaha menjauh dan selalu melakukannya dengan hati-hati, aku harus sering mengingatkan diriku untuk tidak berlebihan, menghela napas, aku ingin ke bar hari ini, mencari sesuatu yang bagus lagi, berharap akan mendapat yang lebih banyak, pikirku.

Kali ini aku akan mendatangi bar lain, mau di bar mana pun suasananya akan sama, apa mereka kekurangan lampu sehingga membuatnya terasa sedikit gelap? Ah sudahlah, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkannya, hanya saja aku tidak suka tempat yang remang-remang, pencahayaan yang buruk. Duduk beberapa menit di sana, aku mulai bosan, beberapa pasang mata sempat menatapku tapi mereka seperti seakan takut untuk mendekatiku, mungkin saja aku terlihat sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Jika tidak keberatan bisa aku duduk sini, beberapa tempat cukup ramai dan aku tidak suka untuk di sana." Ucap seorang pria, aku menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria dengan rambut hitamnya, mata onyxnya dan tatapannya tidak bisa ku baca, melirik ke arah meja lain, beberapa tempat sudah di duduki beberapa orang, ada tempat yang di duduki bukan dari pengunjung tapi dari para wanita-wanita penggoda dengan pakaian seksi mereka, apa pria ini cukup normal? Kenapa dia tidak ingin duduk di sana dan membiarkan para wanita itu melakukan pekerjaannya. "Apa kau sedang menunggu seseorang?" Tanyanya.

"Eh, tidak, silahkan duduk." Ucapku, aku sibuk memperhatikan ruangan dan pria ini sibuk memperhatikan kursi yang berada di hadapanku.

"Katakan jika aku mengganggu." Ucapnya.

"Tidak masalah, lagi pula tempat di hadapanku kosong." Ucapku. Kepikiran jika seorang pria yang seperti biasa akan menghampiriku, kali ini berbeda, dia terlihat memakai kemeja, mungkin saja jasnya sengaja di tinggal di kendaraannya, mungkin, kemeja putih gading dengan dasi merah maron bergaris-garis, dia pegawai atau seorang direktur, aku hanya menebak-nebak, wajahnya masih cukup muda, mungkin seumuran atau mungkin di sedikit jauh lebih tua dariku.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Ti-tidak, maaf." Aku tidak sadar jika terus menatapnya, segera mengalihkan pandanganku, aku rasa malam ini aku tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa, pria ini terus duduk bersamaku dan pria lain tidak berani mendekat, haa, aku sedang sial.

"Apa benar kau tidak sedang menunggu seseorang?" Tanyanya lagi, dia seperti membaca gerak-gerikku, aku ingin kau segera pindah dari situ, tapi merasa tidak enak jika mengucapkannya langsung, ini bar dan siapapun bebas duduk di mana mereka suka.

"Tidak, aku hanya sendirian dan sedang menenangkan pikiran." Ucapku, berusaha mencari alasan yang tepat. Dia hanya bergumam dan meminum minumannya.

"Kenapa kau harus mendatangi sebuah bar? Kadang jika seorang wanita menangkan pikiran, mereka akan berbelanja." Ucapnya. Yang di ucapkannya cukup lucu, aku tidak sadar terkekeh sendiri, benarkah jika wanita seperti itu mereka akan berbelanja? Mungkin tidak berlaku padaku.

"Tidak, aku tidak terlalu suka berbelanja." Ucapku.

"Oh, sebuah cafe lebih pantas untukmu." Ucapnya. Aku rasa itu sebuah singgungan keras untukku.

"Sayangnya di beberapa cafe tidak menyediakan minuman seperti ini, aku merasa sedikit tenang jika meminumnya." Ucapku, menaikkan gelasku.

Aku rasa dia pria yang baik-baik, pembicaraan semakin panjang dan aku tidak sadar jika menikmati pembicaraan ini, mungkin aku tidak sial, hanya kali ini aku di berikan teman untuk berbicara. Semudah awal pembicaraan begitu juga dengan hubunganku dengannya, kami jadi sedikit akrab, sikapnya memang terkesan cuek, tapi aku bisa nyaman dengannya, dia cukup baik untuk menawarkanku pulang, ya sebaiknya aku pulang, istirahat untuk hari ini, hari berikutnya aku mungkin bisa mencari mangsa yang lainnya lagi.

Sebuah mobil ferrari yang cukup mewah, dia orang yang kaya, hanya saja dia tidak suka penampilan yang berlebihan, pria yang menarik, mungkin aku akan sedikit bermain-main dengannya hingga dia benar-benar akan menyentuhku dan memberi apa yang ku inginkan, jika hal itu tidak terjadi, aku harus segera menghindarinya, aku tidak sedang ingin memiliki hubungan khusus dengan pria mana pun.

Mobilnya menepih, aku pamit padanya dan berterima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang, dia tersenyum tipis dan melambaikan tangan, ucapannya sebelum menghilang dari jalan, dia ingin kita bertemu lagi, tapi bukan di bar, mungkin di sebuah cafe seperti yang di ucapkannya, aku wanita yang lebih cocok berada di cafe bukan di bar, dia hanya melihat penampilan luarku, aku harap dia tidak kecewa dengan siapa diriku sebenarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Memilih beberapa pakaian di lemari, menetapkan pilihanku pada kemeja longgar dan jins, berpakaian lebih santai, aku harus bekerja lagi hari ini, uang di tabunganku tidak akan bertambah dengan sendiri, oh iya, aku melupakan sesuatu, kami berbicara cukup lama dan lupa berkenalan, hahahah ini lucu sekali, sudah merasa akrab dan aku tidak tahu namanya, mungkin jika bertemu lagi aku bisa berkenalan ulang dengannya.

Masih mendatangi bar yang sama, suasana yang sama, aroma yang sama, memilih duduk di tempat yang berada di sudut ruangan, aku ingin menenangkan pikiran sejenak sebelum bisa melakukan pekerjaan kotor ini.

"Halo nona, bisa duduk sini?" Ucap seorang pria, kali ini pria yang lebih tua, syukurlah, bukan pria seperti yang beberapa hari lalu, aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi di bar ini,

"Silahkan." Ucapku, sedikit menunduk malu, hanya pura-pura.

"Sedang menunggu seseorang?" Tanyanya, serasa pertanyaan familiar, ya semua orang akan bertanya seperti itu jika melihatmu hanya duduk sendirian di sebuah bar.

"Tidak, aku hanya sendirian." Ucapku.

Masih menunduk malu dan sedikit ragu, aku memperlihatkan sikap seperti itu. Pria di hadapanku terdiam, meliriknya, dia menatapku, tatapan yang sudah-sudah untukku, dia mencoba menarik perhatianku.

"Apa dia mengganggmu?" Ucap seseorang, tunggu, suara ini, aku menoleh dan mendapati pria dingin itu lagi, ya ampun, kenapa di saat seperti ini dia datang, ini buruk.

"Aku pikir kau tidak sedang menunggu seseorang, baiklah, maaf sudah menempati tempat ini." Ucap pria incaranku dan dia bergegas pergi. yaa... mangsaku pergi begitu saja, ini semua gara-gara pria ini, untuk apa dia menghampiriku lagi, kali ini tidak ada kursi yang penuh, dia bisa duduk di mana saja.

"Apa kau sering ke sini?" Ucapnya dan duduk di tempat seharusnya dia tidak perlu duduk di sana. Ini sungguh menyebalkan.

"Begitulah." Ucapku, aku harus tenang, dia tidak ada menyadari apapun.

"Hari ini menenangkan pikiran lagi?" Tanyanya.

"Mungkin." Ucapku singkat, sejujurnya aku sedang jenuh, aku tidak bisa bekerja jika dia terus-terusan berada di kursi itu, apa aku sial lagi, mungkin sebaiknya aku mendatangi bar yang lain, ya besok aku harus ke tempat lain, ada banyak bar yang bisa aku datangi, dia tidak mungkin berada di semua bar bukan?

"Sepertinya aku yang terlihat mengganggu di sini." Ucapnya, apa dia tengah membaca pikiranku? aku sudah berusaha tenang,

"Hahaha, apa yang kau ucapkan, oh iya, aku melupakan sesuatu." Ucapku, mengalihkan suasana yang sedikit tidak nyaman ini.

"Apa?" Ucapnya

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura, kita belum sempat berkenalan." Ucapku dan mengulurkan tanganku padanya.

"Aku tidak sadar jika kita belum kenalan, Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Ucapnya dan menjabat tanganku singkat.

Uchiha Sasuke? nama yang bagus, marga Uchiha tidak terdengar asing, aku rasa ada sebuah perusahaan besar dengan nama yang sama. Dia bukan orang yang biasa. Apa aku bisa mendekatinya juga? Membuatnya terjebak dan uang akan datang padaku. Jika dia pria yang bodoh, itu akan mudah, bagaimana jika dia tidak seperti mereka? aku akan kena masalah besar.

"Sebaiknya kau pulang, istrimu mungkin sudah menunggumu." Ucapku, sedikit mengorek informasi darinya, lagi pula dia sudah cukup matang untuk menjadi seorang suami. Dia belum merespon ucapanku, hanya punggung tangannya naik dan menutup mulunya, aku rasa dia tengah tertawa dan menahannya. "Ada apa?" Tanyaku. Aku sudah penasaran dengan jawabannya.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengulangnya lagi, Namaku Uchiha Sasuke dan masih lajang." Ucapnya. Aku pura-pura terkejut, dia tidak memiliki istri dan akan sedikit rumit, biasanya mereka akan menjadikan keluarga sebagai alasan.

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, kami bertemu dan kembali berbicara, dia sedikit tertutup, bahkan tidak menyombongkan apa-apa yang sudah di milikinya, pria-pria yang ku temui senang membicarakan apa yang mereka punya, perusahaan besar, pulau pribadi, rumah mewah, dan lainnya, membosankan, dia sedikit berbeda, tidak Sakura, aku tidak akan lengah hanya untuknya.

Kembali menawarkan pulang, dia melakukannya, lagi. Aku kadang sulit menolak permintaan orang, hari yang melelahkan dan sial, tabunganku tidak akan terisi jika dia terus berada di sampingku, dia membuatku rugi. Suasana jalanan sedikit ramai, membuatku mengantuk, aku ingin tidur, timbul idel nakal padaku, apa dia akan mengambil kesempatan ini, membiarkan diriku tertidur, aku hanya pura-pura saja, pria normal mana pun memiliki keinginan untuk menyentuh wanita, apa dia akan terjerat? Kita lihat saja nanti.

"Sakura, Sakura." Seseorang memanggilku, membuka mataku perlahan, oh tidak, aku tertidur. "Kita sudah sampai." Ucapnya, Sasuke membangunkanku, meregangkan ototku, aku rasa tidak terjadi apa-apa, dia pria yang benar-benar baik, rencanaku gagal, pamit padanya dan mobil itu sudah menghilang di persimpangan jalan.

 _Sialnyaaa...! besok harus ke bar lain, sial-sial._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bar yang cukup jauh, berharap tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Dia hanya membawa sial untukku. Pria menyebalkan.

"Permisi nona, minuman untuk anda." Ucap seorang pelayan dan menaruh segelas minuman di mejaku.

"Tunggu, aku tidak pesan ini." Ucapku, gelasku belum kosong dan sudah ada minuman baru.

"Seseorang memintaku untuk memberikannya pada anda." Ucap Pelayan itu dan menunjuk seseorang yang tengah duduk di bartender, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, dia menghadap ke arah rak-rak yang di penuhi botol minuman, hanya ada rambut merah terang yang terlihat di sana, pria yang masih muda, mungkin saja.

"Oh baiklah, sampaikan terima kasihku pada orang itu." Ucapku. pelayan itu pamit ramah dan aku mencoba meminum minuman yang di bawakannya, ini enak.

Penasaran dengan pria yang mentarktirku, dia masih tidak berbalik, dia hanya duduk di sana dan sibuk berbicara dengan bartender, menyebalkan, kenapa tidak datang saja langsung ke arahku, aku butuh uang dan tidak perlu minuman mahal ini.

Meskipun tidak bersama pria yang bernama Sasuke itu, aku masih sial hari ini, apa sialnya itu menempel padaku, hari ini pun tidak terjadi apa-apa, pria yang memberiku minuman tidak mendatangiku dan dia pulang begitu saja, wajahnya masih sulit untuk ku lihat. Baru menoleh sedikit saja dia sudah beranjak ke arah pintu keluar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

ini cuma fic pengalihan jenuh, hahahahahah. maaf untuk yang sedang nunggu fic author yang judulnya 'Mafia' masih sedang progres tapi lagi buntu untuk di selesaikan di chapter sekarang lebih tepatnya lagi bingung bagaimana mau di lanjutkan, hahahahaha, tapi tenang aja, ndak bakalan ada fic hiatus, author selalu menamatkan setiap fic yang sudah author kerjakan, resiko, siapa suruh membuat fic dengan alur yang rumit *mojok*

semoga fic ini juga bagus. tolong peringatannya di baca baik-baik. author tidak menanggung apapun. sejujurnya author kurang pandai kalau buat fic berbau lemon. =_= jadi terkesan kaku, pastinya. tapi masa bodoh, intinya di sini adalah alurnya.

fic ini hanya ada 3 chapter dan akan segera tamat, seharusnya update malam yaa, hahahahahahahha, ya sudah,

see next chapter. ...

-Sasuke Fans-


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura*

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

 **.**

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang.

Mangandung unsur dewasa.

Lemon/lime buka hal utama dalam fic ini, so jangan harap ada lemon/lime yang berlebihan,

Tidak di anjurkan untuk pembaca di bawah umur, for 21+

Jadilah pembaca yang bijak, author sudah beri peringatan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Curhat lewat :** Sakura salah satu chara favorit author, tapi untuk fic ini, Maaf kan author Sakura chan, sedikit menistakan dirimu, tapi jauh di lubuk hati author, kau adalah wanita tebaik. Yang nge-fans Sakura juga maaf yoo, kalau fic ini tidak sesuai di hati, jika tak sanggup silahkan klik **'back'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **The Last Lie**

 **= 2 of 3 chapter =**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kembali mendatangi bar yang kemarin, aku sudah bertekad untuk mendapatkan siapapun hari ini, siapa saja, sial itu harus menghilang hari ini. Tatapanku terfokus pada pria berambut merah yang baru saja masuk ke bar. Wajahnya terlihat begitu muda, mungkin hanya wajahnya saja yang terlihat muda, tidak mungkin dia seorang pemuda dengan umur yang masih belasan tahun, dia pasti akan di tahan di depan pintu, eh? Dia menatap ke arahku dan tersenyum manis, melihat ke belakang, jangan ge-er Sakura, mungkin saja dia tersenyum pada orang lain, tapi di belakangku tidak ada siapa-siapa.

"Siapa yang sedang kau cari?"

Kaget, pria berambut merah itu sudah duduk di hadapanku, aku tidak menyadarinya dan malah sibuk mencari orang yang mungkin membuatku salah paham.

"Tidak ada." Ucapku. Dia sudah dekat dan aku bisa melihatnya dengan baik, wajahnya benar-benar masih muda, rambut merah ikal itu cukup mencolok dan tatapan sayupnya. Umurnya sulit ditebak.

"Apa kau selalu ke sini? Tapi sepertinya aku baru melihatmu kemarin." Ucapnya.

"Iya, aku baru datang ke bar ini." Ucapku, bukan pembicaraan yang biasanya, pria ini, apa sedang mencoba akrab denganku?

"Kau suka minuman yang kemarin?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Minuman?" aku terdiam sejenak, akhirnya memahami satu hal, dia pria yang mentaktirku kemarin. "Terima kasih. Minumannya enak." Ucapku.

"Tidak masalah, biasanya aku akan memberikan minuman gratis pada tamu yang baru saja datang ke bar ini." Ucapnya.

"Apa bar ini milikmu?" Tanyaku, hanya ingin tahu.

Dia menggangguk pelan dan tersenyum, pria ini juga seperti tidak ingin memamerkan apa yang di milikinya, dia tidak berbicara dengan cukup keras jika pemilik bar ini atau sekedar mengucap 'iya'.

"Seharusnya ada seorang pria yang menemani gadis sepertimu di bar ini, jika tidak banyak pria yang akan mengganggumu." Ucapnya, apa dia tengah menggodaku? Manis sekali. Apa dia bisa menjadi targetku? Aku rasa tidak, dia terlihat seperti pria yang baik-baik sama seperti pria yang bernama Sasuke itu.

"Tidak masalah, lagi pula aku sendirian ke sini dan tidak perlu di temani siapa pun." Ucapku dan tersenyum.

"Oh, itu terdengar bagus untukku." Ucapnya.

Hmm? Terdengar bagus untuknya, apa maksudnya? melihat ke arah sorot matanya, begitu tenang, aku tidak bisa membaca apapun, tidak ada tatapan seperti menginginkan sesuatu dariku. Sialnya, aku harus mencari bar lain lagi.

Kami berbicara ringan hingga waktu sudah tengah malam, aku harus pulang, 'sial' itu tidak juga menghilang. Sial! Sial! Sial! Aku bersumpah tidak ingin bertemu pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu lagi! Tidak akan!

"Aduh." Rintih pria di hadapanku, dia terlihat kesakitan dan memegang kepalanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya kepalaku sedikit sakit, aku harus pulang." Ucapnya, berjalan dan langkahnya terlihat seakan terjatuh. Aku segera menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak jatuh.

"Biarku ku bantu." Ucapku. Membantunya hingga menggapai parkiran.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya.

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau pulang dengan taksi saja, tidak baik jika sedang dalam keadaan sakit dan kau berkendara." Saranku.

"Tidak, aku masih bisa melakukannya." Dia memaksakan diri.

"Biar aku membantumu." Ucapku aku menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya, meskipun begini aku bisa membawa mobil, sempat mengikuti kursus mengemudi saat masih memiliki pekerjaan tetap. Dia tidak menolak dan membiarku membantunya.

Melewati beberapa jalan dan masuk ke dalam salah satu perumahan mewah, semua rumah di sana besar dan seperti istana, tiba di sebuah rumah bercat putih, halaman yang luas, mobil terparkir dimana-mana, seorang penjaga di depan.

Kembali membantunya berdiri, rumah besar dan sangat sunyi di dalamnya, pelayan? Apa tidak ada pelayan? Ini aneh.

"Apa tidak ada seorang pelayan pun di rumahmu?" Tanyaku.

"Mereka hanya ada siang harinya, jika malam, mereka akan pulang." Ucap pria berambut merah ini.

Mendudukannya di sebuah sofa dan dia merebah diri, akhirnya aku bisa melepaskanya, dia cukup berat, di dalam rumahnya pun sangat luas.

"Kau butuh sesuatu?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Tidak perlu." Ucapnya, dia menutup matanya.

Aku juga harus pulang, mungkin naik taksi saja, sepanjang perjalanan aku tidak melihat halte bus di sekitar perumahan ini.

"Baiklah, aku harus pulang." Ucapku padanya.

"Jangan-" dia membuka matanya dan menatap ke arahku. "Jangan pergi, tinggallah sebentar lagi, aku akan mengantarmu jika sakit kepala ini sudah hilang." Ucapnya, mencoba memohon padaku.

"Apa tidak masalah aku menemanimu di sini? Kita baru saja bertemu hari ini, bahkan kita belum berkenalan, kau tidak merasa aneh ada orang asing sepertiku berada di rumahmu?" Ucapku panjang lebar. Hanya ingin menjelaskan jika aku bukan siapa-siapa yang harus menemaninya, aku juga sudah lelah dan merindukan kasur empukku di rumah.

"Sasori, namaku Sasori. Dan aku tidak masalah jika kau menemaniku." Ucapnya. Lagi-lagi tersenyum manis. Aku hanya bisa waspada jika dia macam-macam, aku tidak bisa menjamin jika dia akan seperti pria yang sudah ku temui beberapa kali.

"Haruno Sakura." Ucapku.

"Nama yang indah." Ucapnya.

"Terima kasih. Apa kau tidak kesepian tinggal di sini sendirian? Orang tuamu di mana?" Tanyaku, mencari topik yang cocok untuk pembicaraan kami.

"Orang tuaku berada di kota lain, aku sudah terbiasa." Ucapnya.

"Uhm...begitu yaa. Bo-boleh aku tahu sesuatu?" Tanyaku, aku hanya penasaran dengan umurnya.

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya umurmu berapa?" Ucapku, sedikit malu menanyakan hal ini, wajahnya sangat baby face. Dia terdiam dan tidak menjawab. "Maaf sudah menanyakan hal konyol." Ucapku.

"Hahahahahah." Di-dia tertawa? Aku pikir dia marah. "Tidak-tidak, sejujurnya sudah terlalu banyak orang yang menanyakan umurku. Mau menebaknya?" Ucapnya.

"25 tahun," Ucapku spontan. Aku pikir dia akan seumuran denganku.

"Kurang tepat." Ucapnya.

"Heee, bukan? jadi berapa?" Tanyaku, kenapa hal ini semakin membuatku penasaran.

"Jauh lebih tua darimu, aku rasa." Ucapnya.

Lebih tua? Umurku sekarang 25 tahun, jadi? Apa umurnya sekitar 28 atau 29 atau jangan-jangan 30.

"Aku menyerah." Ucapku, aku tidak suka kuis semacam ini.

"Ya sudah, kita lupakan pembicaraan ini." Ucapnya. Dia bahkan tidak ingin mengucapkan umurnya.

Aku sudah menahan diri untuk tidak menguap, tapi aku tak sanggup, menguap beberapa kali, kami masih di ruang tamunya, membosankan, aku sudah sangat ngantuk.

"Bagaimana?" Tanyaku padanya, aku harap dia segera sembuh dan mengantarku pulang.

"Masih sedikit sakit, bisa membantuku lagi?" Ucapnya.

"Apa yang bisa aku bantu?" Tanyaku.

"Kau lihat ruangan di sana, aku menyimpan obat di sana, bisa ambilkan?" Ucapnya. Aku seperti pesuruh untuknya, seharusnya aku tidak membantunya pulang.

"Tunggu sebentar." Ucapku. Berjalan ke arah pintu yang di tunjuknya. Memutar gagangnya dan terkunci. "Pintunya terkun-ci." Ucapanku terputus, sejak kapan dia berada di belakangku? Ini terlalu dekat.

"Kuncinya berada sakuku." Ucapnya, kami berhadapan, tatapannya masih tenang seperti biasa. Orang macam apa dia? Di saat seperti ini pun masih tenang.

"Apa kepalamu sudah sembuh?" Tanyaku.

"Belum, kau harus tetap mengambilkan obat untukku." Ucapnya, aku rasa dia sedang berbohong, tadi dia terlihat sangat kesakitan sekarang dia tidak terlihat sedang sakit.

"Ka-kalau begitu kau bisa membukanya." Ucapku.

"Tidak, aku ingin kau mengambilnya dan membukakan untukku." Ucapnya. Ada apa dengannya? dia jadi terlihat aneh.

"Sa-saku di mana?" Tanyaku, gugup dengan suasana ini, ada perasaan tidak enak menyelimutiku.

"Belakang." Ucapnya.

"Memutarlah, aku akan mengambilnya." Ucapku.

"Kau harus lebih kreatif untuk mengambilnya, tapi tidak boleh beranjak dari tempatmu berdiri." Ucapnya. Apa-apaan ini? aku seperti tengah di permainkan. Dia berdiri tepat di hadapanku dan aku tidak bisa bergerak, ini konyol, hanya satu cara jika ingin mengambilnya, aku harus memeluknya.

"Pe-permisi." Ucapku, sedikit gugup. Mendekat ke arahnya dan memeluk pria itu, tanganku melingkar di pinggangnya untuk sekedar mengambil kuncinya. Tunggu rasanya ada yang aneh, dia semakin mendekat dan aku sudah bersandar pada pintu. Kuncinya berhasil ku ambil. "Ini terlalu dekat, aku tidak bisa membuka pintunya." Ucapku.

"Kau bisa melakukannya." Ucapnya.

Aku benar-benar di permainkan, memutar tubuhku untuk mengarah ke depan pintu, dia masih tepat berada di belakangku, bahkan tubuhnya tidak ingin menjauh, dia masih membuatku dan pintu itu berdempetan.

"Apa kau suka di sentuh?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Ti-tidak tahu." Ucapku.

"Bagaimana kalau seperti ini?" Ucapnya. Tangannya menuju ke arah dadaku dan meremasnya cukup keras, sakit. aku memekik kesakitan. Dia terlalu kasar.

Pintu itu akhirnya terbuka dan apa yang ku lihat, mataku melebar menatap ruangan luas itu, di sana ada sebuah tempat tidur berukuran besar, beberapa perkakas yang sengaja di panjang di dinding, itu bukan perkakas biasa, alat-alat ini, pria ini, ti-tidak mungkin. Aku berbalik, tatapannya masih tenang, mampus aku, dia bukan pria yang biasa-biasa.

"Kau suka tempat ini?" Ucapnya.

"Sedikit membuatku takut." Ucapku.

"Mau mencobanya?" Tanyanya padaku.

Apa aku ikuti permainnya atau aku kabur saja? aku tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti, BDSM, aku sudah tahu, ini akan sangat menyakitkan, mau apa dia?

"Bi-bisakah aku pulang saja." Ucapku, aku benar-benar takut.

"Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu sekarang." Ucapnya.

Menarik lenganku dengan kasar, menciumku dengan cukup keras, sesekali menggigit bibirku dan hanya membuatku merintih sakit, aku tidak suka ini, dia akan menyiksaku.

Waktu berjalan terasa lambat, pakaianku sudah menghilang, pakaian Sasori masih lengkap, mengikat kedua tanganku di tali yang sengaja di gantungkan di langit-langit.

"T-tolong jangan menyisakku." Ucapku, memohon. Jika dia ingin melakukan seks silahkan saja, tapi aku tidak ingin di siksa.

Tidak ada ucapan darinya, mengambil cambuk pendek dan mencambuk pinggangku, sakit, sakit sekali, aku rasa akan meninggalkan bekas di sana. Menahan tangisku, dia mencambukku lagi, mau memohon berapa kali pun dia seakan tuli dan menikmati kelakuannya. Tubuhku sudah lemas, aku tidak kuat lagi di cambuk, tubuhnya mendekat, sebuah kain hitam menutup mataku, aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, hanya ada deruh nafas di hadapan wajahku, bibir dingin menyentuh bibirku, dia menciumku sangat dalam dan keras. Sampai kapan dia puas dan berhenti melakukan ini. Ciumannya menurun, ke leher dan menggigit pada bagian dada, sakit, kenapa dia tidak bisa melakukannya dengan lembut.

"Ahaah sa-saakit, aahh." Rintihku, aku rasa orang-orang BDSM ini orang-orang yang sudah gila, dia bahkan tidak merasa kasihan.

Deruh napas itu berpindah ke bawah, dia melakukannya di bawah dan aku hanya bisa mendesah saat lidahnya bergerak. Mencium dan menghisap apapun di sana. Aku sudah tidak kuat, menjatuhkan diriku tapi Sasori menahannya, memegang kuat-kuat tali yang mengikat tanganku ke atas.

"Kau terlalu mudah menyerah." Ucapnya, dia sudah berhenti saat mendengar teriakan panjangku. Aku sudah keluar sekali. Tali di tanganku terasa melonggar, akhirnya, dia melepaskanku, aku langsung terduduk di lantai dingin itu. Tali pengkit di langit-langit sudah terlepas tapi tidak untuk tali yang mengikat kedua tanganku. Dia mengikatnya kebelakang punggungku dan aku tidak bisa membuka penutup mata sialan ini.

Aku harap ini cepat berakhir, tidak ada yang bisa ku lihat, aku hanya bisa merasakannya, pria rambut merah itu mengangkatku, meninggalkan lantai yang dingin, dia bahkan tidak menaruhku dengan lembut di atas ranjang, tersungkur di atasnya dan aku berusaha bangkit, ranjang itu bergoyang, dia mungkin saja ikut naik, sebuah tangan memegang kedua pipiku dan mengarahkannya ke sesuatu, benda ini? dia mungkin sudah tanpa pakaian dan aku bisa merasakan jika 'ini' miliknya, sedikit memaksaku untuk melakukan blowjob, dia menggeram tertahan, hanya dia yang menikmatinya, perih, semuanya terasa perih di tubuhku akibat keringat yang sudah membanjiri tubuhku, kedua tangannya yang memegang kepalaku semakin cepat bergerak, sebentar lagi dia akan meledak dan benar saja, dia sudah keluar dan lagi memaksaku untuk menelan cairan miliknya. Benda miliknya sudah keluar, mencoba mengatur napas, aku sempat tersedak dan batuk-batuk beberapa kali.

Detik-detik berlalu, aku pikir ini sudah berakhir, tapi tidak, dia menuntunku naik di atas, memintaku untuk duduk, dan aaahk! Aku tidak tahu jika sesuatu sudah menungguku saat duduk, bukannya dengan perlahan dia memasukkan dengan sangat kasar, sakit, aku ingin melihatnya, melihat apa yang sudah terjadi padaku, penutup mata ini sungguh mengganggu. Tangannya yang berada di pinggulku memintaku untuk bergerak, rasanya sangat susah saat tanganmu terikat kebelakang, tidak melihat apa-apa, dan sudah berada di atas pria sialan yang memintamu untuk memuaskannya. Gerakannya tangannya semakin cepat, aku harus melakukannya juga cepat.

"Aahh.. aahh...aahh..!" Desahku, ini sulit di percaya, aku sedikit menikmatinya, kecuali pada bagian dia memukulku.

"Kau menyukainya?" Ucapnya. Aku hanya terdiam dan tidak menjawab.

Tangannya berpindah naik ke atas punggung dan aku tiba-tiba berbaring, berganti posisi, lenganku terasa sakit, berbaring dengan tangan terikat di belakang punggung, kenapa dia tidak melepaskan pengikat ini. gerakan tubuhnya semakin cepat, aku rasa dia akan kembali meledak, aku juga sudah tidak tahan. Hening. Dia berhenti di saat-saat aku akan keluar. Gerakan tubuhnya melambat. Aku kembali mendesah.

 **Plaakkk...!**

"Berhenti mendesah!" Bentaknya, dia menamparku dengan keras, ada apa dengan orang ini! kenapa dia sangat terobsesi melakukan seks seperti ini! dimana hatinya! kenapa dia sangat tega melakukannya padaku! kami baru bertemu dan tingkahnya sudah seperti orang gila.

"S-aahh sakit aah..." Rintihku, dia masih bergerak dan kembali menamparku hingga tiga kali. Aku harus berhenti mendesah, bagaimana caranya? Suara itu keluar begitu saja, aku tidak bisa menahannya.

Tamparannya berhenti, dia kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya begitu cepat, sangat cepat, meskipun aku sudah memohon untuk berhenti, tidak ada rasa nikmat lagi di sana, perih dan sakit, dia tidak berhenti melakukannya hingga sejam, kira-kira. Aku yakin dia salah satu orang gila yang lepas dari rumah sakit jiwa.

 **Pukul 02 : 30**

Menatapnya yang duduk di hadapanku, aku hanya terbaring di kasur itu, belum mengenakan pakaianku, penutup mata dan ikatannya sudah lepas, aku tidak bisa bergerak lagi, jika dia ingin membunuhku sekarang, aku tidak masalah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ucapannya melembut. Hey! Bagaimana bisa di sudah berbuat kasar padaku dan berucap seakan-akan aku baik-baik saja, gila! Aku hanya mengangguk pelan, kepalaku sedikit pusing. "Aku akan mengatarmu pulang." Ucapnya.

Sasori memungut pakaianku dan memakaikannya padaku, sikapnya berubah 180 derajat, dia bahkan tidak membiarkanku berjalan, aku tidak mengerti dengan sikapnya, tiba-tiba baik padaku dan tiba-tiba berbuat kasar padaku.

Mobilnya sudah menepih saat aku menunjukkan jalur rumahku ku sudah dekat, dia tidak perlu mengantar hingga ke rumahku. Sasori menyuruhku untuk menunggu sebentar, pria itu mengambil buku cek, dan menuliskan sesuatu di sana.

"Pergilah ke rumah sakit." Ucapnya. Memberiku selembar kertas cek. 500 juta tertera di sana, cih, bahkan 1 milyar pun tidak bisa menggantikan luka bekas pukulannya. Ya sudahlah, aku juga tidak bisa berdebat dengan orang sepert ini, setidaknya dia memberiku uang tanpa harus aku menunjukkan hasil tes kehamilan palsu padanya.

Aku tidak ingin berbicara dengannya, mengambil cek itu dan keluar dari mobilnya, sudah, sudah berakhir, aku tidak ingin bertemu pria gila itu lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

sehari berlalu sejak bertemu pria berambut merah yang sudah gila, memarnya belum hilang, aku tidak ingin ke rumah sakit, istirahat beberapa hari mungkin akan membuatku pulih, pipiku terluka, pergelangan tanganku lecet dan masih banyak luka lebam di tubuhku, aku tidak bisa bekerja seperti ini, pria mana mau meniduri wanita dengan tubuh yang penuh luka, aku benar-benar sial. Aku tidak akan pernah mendatangi bar itu lagi! Tidak akan!

 **Dreeett...dreeett...**

Ponselku bergetar, menatap layarnya dan mengerutkan alisku, sejak kapan nomer pria yang bernama Sasuke ada di ponselku, mengingatnya kembali, aku lupa jika saat berkenalan kami saling bertukar nomer, bodohnya, seharusnya aku memberi nomer palsu padanya.

"Ha-halo." Ucapku canggung, padahal aku sudah bersumpah tidak akan berhubungan dengan orang ini. Masa aku harus menarik sumpahku!

" _Aku ada di depan rumahmu."_ Suara ini, jika hanya mendengar lewat ponsel terbayangkan seorang pria dewasa, suaranya begitu berat.

"A-apa! bagaimana bisa kau tahu rumahku?" Tanyaku, ini tidak mungkin. Aku tidak membiarkannya mengantar sampai ke rumah.

" _Aku mengikutimu saat mengantarmu."_ Ucapnya santai.

"Maaf, saat ini aku tidak ingin bertemu siapapun." Ucapku. Ada luka di wajahku, aku tidak ingin dia bertanya macam-macam padaku.

" _Hanya sebentar saja, jika kau tidak keluar aku akan menunggu hingga kau keluar."_ Ucapnya, tapi terdengar seperti mengancam untukku, sial, apa yang akan di katakan tetanggaku jika ada seorang pria yang menungguku di luar, mereka akan bergosip macam-macam terhadapku, tidak ada pilihan lain, mengganti pakaianku dengan baju lengan panjang dan celana panjang, bahkan pada bagian betis dan paha ada bekas luka, pipiku, mungkin menutupinya dengan rambut saja.

Pintuku buka perlahan, dia berdiri di sana, mobilnya juga terparkir di depan rumahku, kau terlalu mencolok tuan Sasuke.

"A-ada apa?" Tanyaku, menundukkan sedikit wajahku dan berharap rambutku tidak terkibas dan memperlihatkan luka di sana.

"Kau tidak terlihat akhir-akhir ini, hanya ingin bertemu denganmu." Ucapnya. konyol, aku bukan siapa-siapa untuknya dan kenapa dia harus sibuk mencariku.

 **Wuusshh...~**

Matanya melebar dan aku sudah kaget setengah mati, angin berhembus cukup kencang, rambutku yang menutupi pipiku terangkat dan memperlihatkan luka di sana. mencoba masuk dan menutup pintu namun tanganya lebih dulu menahan pintuku.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Tanyanya, dia terdengar khawatir.

"Hanya jatuh, bukan apa-apa, bisakah kau pulang sekarang." Ucapku, pegangannya pada pintu begitu kuat, aku tidak bisa menutup paksa pintuku.

"Kita ke rumah sakit." Ucapnya.

"Tidak usah, aku tidak apa-apa, sungguh." Ucapku, aku ingin dia segera pulang dan tidak perlu berbuat apapun untukku.

Lama-kelamaan aku menyerah, dia pria yang terlalu besar dan cukup kuat, aku tidak sanggup menahan pintuku lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Normal POV.**

 **Rumah sakit umum Konoha.**

Sakura masih menunggu di luar ruangan setelah di periksa seorang dokter, Sasuke sedang berada di dalam ruangan dokter, dokter wanita yang cukup cantik bagi penglihatan Sakura.

"Berikan obat ini untuknya dan sering-seringlah mengopres luka lebamnya, apa dia pacarmu?" Ucap seorang dokter wanita, namanya Tsunade.

"Terima kasih dokter, sejujurnya kami hanya teman." Ucap Sasuke.

"Uhm.. apa kau yang melakukannya? Atau ada orang lain yang melakukannya?" Ucap Tsunade.

"Maksud dokter?" Tanya Sasuke, sedikit bingung dengan ucapan dokter itu.

"Di tubuhnya terdapat banyak luka pukulan dan lebam, dia seperti habis di siksa, di pergelangannya ada bekas semacam ikatan, aku pikir kau yang melakukannya, tapi wanita itu tidak takut berada di dekatmu, dia menatapmu dengan santai dan tenang, artinya ada orang lain yang sudah melakukannya." Ucapan Tsunade sedikit membuat Sasuke terkejut, dia baru bertemu lagi wanita yang bernama Sakura itu dan sudah melihat keadaannya yang sangat parah.

"Mungkin saja." Ucap Sasuke. Dia ingin mengetahui keadaan Sakura yang sebanarnya.

Setelah mengambil obat, Sasuke berjalan keluar, Sakura masih menunggu dan dalam keadaan tertidur, dia terlihat begitu lelah. Sasuke melihat di pergelangannya meskipun baju yang gunakannya menutup pergelangannya, agak sedikit naik, Sasuke masih bisa melihatnya.

"Sakura." Panggil Sasuke, membangunkan wanita itu.

"M-maaf, aku ketiduran." Ucap Sakura. Sasuke mengajakknya untuk pulang dan memberikannya bungkusan yang berisi obat. "Kau terlalu berlebihan." Ucap Sakura.

"Hn? tidak, aku hanya sedikit membantumu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Terima kasih, jarang-jarang ada yang berbaik hati padaku, apa ini bukan semacam aku harus mengganti rugi semua kebaikanmu?" Ucap Sakura. Sasuke malah menutup mulutnya menahan tawa.

"Tidak ada yang perlu di ganti, aku tidak merasa rugi sama sekali." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sekali kali lagi terima kasih banyak." Ucap Sakura, wajahnya terlihat senang, meskipun mereka baru-baru saja akrab, Sasuke sudah melakukan hal baik padanya.

"Setelah ini apa kau tidak punya rencana lain?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak."

"Baguslah, kita akan mampir makan siang di cafe, kau tidak keberatan?" tawar Sasuke.

"Lagi-lagi aku merepotkanmu." Ucap Sakura.

"Tidak-tidak, kali ini kau harus ikut." Sasuke sedikit memaksanya.

"Baiklah." Ucap Sakura.

 **Ending normal POV.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kami tiba di sebuah cafe, cukup ramai, baru kali ini aku ke cafe di daerah sini, Sasuke yang merekomendasikannya, aku hanya ikut-ikutan saja, lagi pula dia memaksa ingin mentraktirku, tidak masalah, mungkin selama waktu penyembuhan aku bisa lebih akrab dengan pria ini, aku tidak bisa bekerja dengan keadaan seperti ini, kerja? Hahahaha, sebaiknya aku berhenti mengucapkan 'kerja' itu bukan pekerjaan. Menjadi teman sepertinya tidak apa-apa, selama ini aku sendirian dan tak punya teman satu pun.

"Bagaimana?" Tanyanya padaku saat kami tengah menyantap salah satu menu favorit Sasuke di tempat ini.

"Lumayan, ini enak." Ucapku.

"Aku pikir kau tidak akan menyukainya."

"Hahaha, tidak-tidak, aku jarang untuk memilih-milih makanan, semuanya enak menurutku." Ucap Sakura.

Makan siang dan pembicaraan ringan, tidak ada buruknya bertemu dengannya lagi. Sasuke sudah menolongku, mungkin bukan sebuah kesialan, dia seperti keberuntungan secara tidak langsung untukku, lucu, awalnya aku selalu menganggapnya pembawa sial.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya, aku tidak sadar jika tertawa sendiri.

"Hanya mengingat sesuatu yang lucu." Ucapku.

"Oh, apa kau tidak ingin menceritakan tentang keadaanmu?" Ucap Sasuke. Dia seperti ingin mengetahui keadaanku yang sebenarnya.

"Uhm, maaf, mungkin sebaiknya tidak aku ceritakan, ada hal-hal tertentu yang tidak bisa aku bagi padamu." Ucapku, raut wajahku terlihat sedih, mungkin, kembali mengingat kejadian saat di rumah pria rambut merah itu, hal itu menjadi trauma bagiku, aku selalu berharap tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Baik, aku tidak akan menanyakan lagi." Ucapnya, dia menghargai ucapanku. 'Terima kasih' tidak hentinya aku ingin mengucapkan hal itu padanya.

Makan siang berakhir, dia mengantarku pulang dan mengucapkan pamit untuk bergegas pulang, aku menyita waktunya, tapi dia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu.

'terima kasih'

'terima kasih'

Berapa banyak lagi ucapan itu yang akan ku katakan padanya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

update untuk chapter ini.

terima kasih untuk reviewnya, fic ini tidak berlebihan kan XD

sedang tidak ada kesibukan dan memilih menyelesaikan chapter ini, author balas review saja, :)

.

.

Denissacha07 : terima kasih, sudah update yoo.

Choseo ssl : sudah kilat nih, upps, bukan Gaara ya, ohohoh

devanichi : ya author setuju, hehehe, tapi sejujurnya dalam fic ini author mengambil sudut pandang Sakura, berandai-andai menjadi seorang Sakura, mungkin bisa di katakan 'gengsi' untuk tidak mencap pelacur, kerja hati-hati dan seakan-akan membuatnya menjadi wanita baik-baik, benarkan. hehehehe, terima kasih atas pemikiran XD, update lagi...~

Khoerun904 : semoga Sakura cepat sadar, :)

sitieneng4 : benar sekali... selamat anda menang ucapan 'terima kasih sudah menebak' dari author, hahahahahah, nongol lagi di fic nih XD terima kasih (lagi) udah sempat baca fic yang wah-wah ini, Author malu sendiri pas buatnya :D

.

.

see for end this chapter... :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer** : demi neptunus naruto bukan punya saya, punya masashi sensei. sasuke punya saya *dibantai masashi sensei dan sakura

 **Warning** : OOC, TYPO tingkat akut, AU, OOT, EYD berantakan, flame tidak diijinkan

 **.**

 **.**

 **Peringatan...!**

Fic ini hanyalah cerita fiksi belaka yang tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan kehidupan seseorang.

Mangandung unsur dewasa.

Lemon/lime buka hal utama dalam fic ini, so jangan harap ada lemon/lime yang berlebihan,

Tidak di anjurkan untuk pembaca di bawah umur, for 21+

Jadilah pembaca yang bijak

 **.**

 **.**

 **Curhat lewat :** Sakura salah satu chara favorit author, tapi untuk fic ini, Maaf kan author Sakura chan, sedikit menistakan dirimu, tapi jauh di lubuk hati author, kau adalah wanita tebaik. Yang nge-fans Sakura juga maaf yoo, kalau fic ini tidak sesuai di hati, jika tak sanggup silahkan klik **'back'**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The Last Lie**

 **= 3 of 3 chapter =**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku mau!" Ucapku dengan tegas.

Sasuke menatapku sejenak dan menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa, apa aku terlihat lucu? Wajahku tidak kenapa-kenapa, aku hanya menjawab pertanyaan dengan baik dan benar, aku butuh pekerjaan. Kami kembali bertemu, aku sedang tidak ingin keluar dan dia mendatangi rumahku. Sasuke mengatakan jika dia sedang mencari pegawai di bagian keuangan, aku ingin sekali bekerja, apapun. Mungkin sudah saatnya aku akan meninggalkan pekerjaan kotor itu.

"Tapi, aku belum berpengalaman di bagian keuangan." Ucapku, aku jadi tidak bersemangat, padahal tadi aku sudah gencar-gencarnya ingin mengambil pekerjaan itu, melupakan satu hal, dulunya aku hanya pegawai biasa dan sekarang Sasuke menawarkan sebagai bagian keuangan, apa aku bisa mengurusnya?

"Tenang saja, aku akan mengajarimu perlahan hingga kau bisa sendiri, bagaimana? Mencari orang yang jujur cukup sulit." Ucapnya.

Orang yang jujur? Sejak pertama kali kami bertemu aku sudah banyak berbohong padanya dan dia masih menganggap aku orang yang jujur? Lucu, aku ingin menertawakan diriku sendiri yang tidak pantas untuk di percayai siapapun.

"Ba-baiklah." Ucapku, sedikit ragu.

"Masa training selama 2 minggu, jika selama itu kau sudah bisa melakukannya dengan benar, aku akan mengangkatmu sebagai pegawai tetap." Ucap Sasuke, sebuah senyum tipis di wajahnya. Pria ini sama sekali tidak curiga padaku.

"Apa aku bisa meminta tolong padamu, jika kau tidak sibuk." Ucapku.

"Hn? Apa?" Ucap Sasuke, dia terlihat tidak keberatan.

"Sepertinya aku tidak punya baju pegawai yang cocok, bisa menemaniku sebentar untuk memilih beberapa pakaian, aku rasa bersama calon bos akan membuatku mudah memilih pakaian." Ucapku.

"Tentu, tapi seleraku cukup buruk." Ucapnya, aku hanya tertawa dan memintanya menunggu, aku akan bersiap.

 **.**

 **.**

Perkotaan yang selalu ramai, banyak toko menjajahkan dagangan mereka, mencoba menarik pengunjung dengan benda-benda yang bagus, toko bagus dan benda yang berkualitas. Kami memasuki sebuah toko pakaian, berbagai model kemeja, rok, jins, dan jas terpampang di sana, terlihat begitu indah, aku sampai bingung harus memilih yang mana, aku harus memilih pakaian yang sedikit berkelas, hanya untuk menyamai tempatku bekerja, Sasuke memiliki sebuah perusahaan mobil dan beberapa perusahaan lainnya, setelan jas dan rok span, kemeja putih atau pun abu-abu akan terlihat bagus. Sebaiknya aku menghindari celana jins, kebiasaan aku selalu memakai bawahan seperti itu. Melirik ke arah Sasuke, dia tengah memegang sebuah kemeja berwarna softpink, aku bisa melihat kancing dengan motif bunga Sakura. pilihannya tidak buruk, aku bisa memakai kemeja itu dengan rok span hitam selutut.

"Aku ambil ini." Ucapku dan sedikit merampas kemeja yang sejak tadi di tatapnya.

"Aku rasa itu terlihat norak." Ucapnya.

"Ya-ya terserah kau saja, jika norak jangan di tatap terus." Ucapku dan sedikit menertawakannya.

Memilih beberapa kemeja lagi dan rok yang cocok. Setelah merasa cukup, berjalan ke arah kasir, aku akan membayarnya, sebuah tangan menghalangiku untuk membayarnya, dia segera memberi kartu kreditnya kepada kasir itu.

"Tapi-"

"-Sebagai ucapan selamat bergabung di perusahaanku." Ucapnya.

"Lagi-lagi kau terlalu berlebihan, aku bahkan belum resmi jadi pegawaimu." Ucapku.

"Baiklah, kali ini kau harus menggantikannya." Ucapnya.

"Apa?" Tanyaku. Dengan begini aku rasa akan impas.

"Makan malam di rumahku, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu di dapurku yang jarang terpakai." Ucapnya.

"Sesuai permintaanmu bos." Ucapku, dia memintaku memasak makan malam untuknya. Ada kesan manis padanya, tidak biasanya ada ingin memintaku memasakkan sesuatu. Bersyukur aku sedikit pandai memasak, hal itu ku lakukan untuk menghemat, makan di restoran akan mengeluarkan banyak biaya.

Pembayaran selesai, berjalan ke arah parkiran yang sedikit jauh, apa dia sengaja memarkir mobilnya di sana. melewati beberapa toko dan toko yang paling ujung menjadi tempat terakhir kami masuk, padahal di toko sebelumnya ada banyak pakaian, tapi dia memintaku untuk masuk ke toko yang lainnya, dasar.

"Tunggulah di sini, aku akan mengambil mobil." Ucap Sasuke, dia memintaku untuk menunggu.

Sasuke sudah berjalan menuju parkiran dengan membawa kantong belanjaanku, sudah aku katakan jika biar aku saja yang bawa dan dia cukup keras kepala, merampas kantong belanjaanku dan membawanya pergi. Suasana di daerah sini cukup sepi. Memanding apapun yang bisa ku lihat di sekitar sambil menunggu Sasuke, aku rasa dia akan sedikit lama, hanya ada toko barang-barang antik dan alat-alat elektronik.

"Apa ini sebuah takdir? Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu lagi." Suara ini serasa tidak asing, aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati pria berambut merah dengan wajah baby face tapi sikapnya bagaikan iblis yang sangat berbahaya.

"Ka-kau." Takut, aku sungguh takut saat melihatnya, mundur perlahan dan tangannya mencengkram pergelanganku, sakit, dia masih saja kasar.

"Apa semuanya sudah sembuh? Aku rasa sudah, kita sudah tidak bertemu beberapa bulan lamanya." Ucapnya, tatapannya terlihat tenang tapi senyum di wajahnya itu membuatku tidak suka, ini buruk, melirik ke sana-kemari dan tidak ada satu pun orang yang lewat di sekitar sini, apa toko-toko di dearah sini kurang menarik sehingga orang-orang jarang lewat. "Ada apa? Mau bermain sebentar denganku lagi? Kau harus melihat beberapa mainan baruku" Ucapnya.

"Tidak! aku tidak mau! Lepaskan aku!" Bentakku, berusaha menarik tanganku darinya, namun pergelanganku semakin sakit, dia mencengkramnya sangat-sangat kuat.

"Tenanglah. Jika kau berontak seperti itu membuatku ingin segera memasukkanmu di kamar favoritku." Ucapannya membuatku semakin takut.

Masih berusaha menarik tanganku meskipun sakit, aku tidak akan memohon di hadapannya, menutup mataku, aku ingin menangis, menyedihkan, aku benar-benar wanita yang bodoh, mungkin sebagai ganjaran untukku yang sudah membohongi banyak pria, apa tuhan sengaja mendatangkan pria ini untuk menghukumku?

"Sakura!" Panggil seseorang dengan suara tegas. Membuka mataku dan melihat ke belakang, Sasuke, akhirnya dia datang, Pria di hadapanku segera melepaskan cengkramannya. Aku bergegas menjauh darinya dan malah berdiri di belakang punggung Sasuke, seakan dia adalah benteng terkuatku untuk melawan Sasori.

"Wah-wah, ternyata sudah ada pemiliknya, aku pikir kau masih bisa di ajak bermain." Ucap Sasori, rasanya aku ingin menamparnya keras-keras.

"Aku mohon kita harus pergi dari sini." Ucapku pelan, aku hanya ingin Sasuke mendengarnya.

"Biar aku beri dia pelajaran agar tidak kasar pada wanita." Ucap Sasuke. raut wajahnya terlihat marah.

"Tidak, jangan lakukan, sebaiknya kita pulang, aku mohon." Ucapku, lagi-lagi aku memohon padanya dan sengaja menarik kaosnya, aku tidak ingin terjadi hal buruk pada Sasuke hanya gara-gara aku, Sasori adalah pria yang sangat berbahaya, dia mungkin seorang psikopat, entah apa yang akan di lakukannya pada Sasuke.

Akhirnya Sasuke mau mendengarkanku, kami beranjak pergi, Sasori tidak melakukan apa-apa dan hanya menatap kami pergi, sejujurnya yang paling aku takutkan jika Sasori mengucapkan segalanya yang sudah terjadi padaku dengannya, jika Sasuke mendengarnya apa dia masih ingin berteman denganku? Apa dia tidak menganggap jijik padaku? Berbagai tanggapan negatif menghampiri pikiranku. Aku hanya ingin terlihat sebagai wanita baik-baik di hadapan Sasuke, meskipun aku harus membohonginya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke, nada suaranya terdengar cemas.

"Ah, aku baik saja-saja." Ucapku. mencoba menenangkan diri.

"Apa dia menyakitimu? Maaf membuatmu harus menunggu lama dan orang itu sudah berbuat kasar padamu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, semua ini bukan kesalahaanmu, aku juga tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengannya lagi." Ucapku.

"Siapa dia?" Tanya Sasuke. Aku lupa jika mereka tidak saling kenal, sedikit cerita bohong tidak apa-apa, semoga.

"Seorang pemilik bar yang pernah aku datangi, sikapnya cukup buruk pada wanita." Ucapku.

"Apa-"

"-Aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi." Potongku, aku sengaja melakukannya, tidak ingin Sasuke menyimpulkan jika luka-lukaku dulu adalah perbuatan Sasori, aku tidak ingin menceritakannya dan mengingatnya kembali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Masa training 2 minggu, kantor perusahaan milik Sasuke cukup besar dan seperti bangunan menara yang menjulang tinggi, beberapa pegawainya sangat ramah dan baik, aku pikir Sasuke benar-benar memilih orang-orang yang mau bekerja sama dengannya.

"Ini data keuangan hari ini." Ucapku padanya.

"Hmm, akan aku periksa, tolong simpan di mejaku, aku akan keluar sebentar dulu." Ucap Sasuke. Dia begitu profesional sebagai kepala direktur, jika sikapnya tegas di kantor, saat kami bertemu di luar, dia menjadi Sasuke yang sejak awal aku bertemu, ramah dan sangat baik.

Tidak ada hal yang istimewa dariku, aku hanya merasa sedikit tersanjung saat Sasuke menyatakan perasaannya beberapa hari sebelum aku bekerja padanya, awalnya aku meminta waktu untuk berpikir, tapi aku sudah membulatkan keputusanku, aku ingin berubah dan memiliki seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku, dia yang memberiku harapan untuk tidak melakukan pekerjaan kotorku lagi, tapi kadang aku merasa sangat jahat padanya, semua hal yang belum pernah aku ceritakan padanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku menaruh sebuah kotak di ruanganmu, tolong pakai itu dan aku akan menjemputmu." Ucap Sasuke saat kami sedang keluar dari ruangan meeting. Sekarang aku sudah menyelesaikan masa trainingku dan menjadi pegawai tetap di perusahaan Sasuke.

"Apa kita akan pergi?" Tanyaku.

"Hanya menghandiri pesta pertemuan beberapa pengusaha, aku ingin mengajakmu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Baiklah." Ucapku, dia ingin mengajakku bertemu teman-teman bisnisnya, apa ini sebuah perkenalan atau mungkin hanya mengatakan aku pegawai terbarunya, yang mana saja, aku senang dia tidak menyembunyikanku sebagai pacarnya, beberapa pegawai lain tahu, merasa sebuah keberuntungan berpihak padaku.

 **.**

 **.**

Jam 5 sore pekerjaanku akan selesai, kami akan jarang bertemu meskipun berada di satu bangunan, Sasuke akan selalu keluar, mengadakan meeting, bertemu orang-orang yang bekerja sama dengannya dan mengecek setiap barang-barang yang datang ke perusahaannya, Sasuke selalu ingin hal yang sempurna, dia akan melakukan apapun demi perusahaannya. Pria yang bertanggung jawab dan pekerja keras. Aku sungguh menyukainya.

Berjalan masuk ke rumah dan membawa sebuah kotak yang Sasuke sudah simpankan di dalam ruanganku, tidak sabaran ingin membukanya, sebuah gaun malam terusan berwarna merah maron, beberapa permata hitam menghiasi bagian dada dan pada bagian bawah roknya, desain tali dan berbentuk X pada bagian belakang. Sebuah senyum di wajahku, dia selalu mengatakan buruk tentang pilihannya, tapi apapun yang di pilihkannya semua terlihat sangat-sangat bagus, aku tidak kecewa.

Menit-menit berlalu, aku akan menunggunya, ini jamuan malam, mungkin aku harus berdandan sedikit, tidak perlu menor, aku bisa mendengar suara mobil berhenti, Sasuke sudah tiba, sedikit terburu memakai salah satu sepatu highlessku dan berjalan keluar.

Tatapanku sedikit terpesona, padahal aku sudah selalu melihatnya memakai jas di kantor, tapi kali ini berbeda, dia terlihat begitu tampan dan menawan dengan setelan jas hitamnya.

"Apa kita sudah bisa pergi?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Te-tentu." Ucapku canggung.

"Kau suka gaunmu? Aku tidak tahu yang akan cocok padamu." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku sangat suka, Bagaimana menurutmu? Aku sendiri tidak bisa menilai apa ini cocok atau tidak." Ucapku.

"Kau sangat pantas mengenakannya." Ucap Sasuke. Dia tersenyum padaku.

 **.**

 **.**

Gedung pesta yang mewah dan besar, mungkin desain arsitek yang bergaya roma, aku tidak terlalu tahu hanya menebak saja, merangkul lembut lengan Sasuke, dia memintaku untuk berjalan bergandengan, aku sudah sangat malu tapi wajahnya tetap tenang, terlalu banyak orang di sana, orang-orang yang sangat kaya raya, aku jauh level di atas mereka, tapi bersama Sasuke seakan dia mengangkat levelku menjadi setara dengan mereka.

Sasuke menyapa beberapa rekan bisninya, mereka akan memperkenalkan wanita yang mereka ajak, sebagian besar mereka adalah istri dan sisanya adalah tunangan, Sasuke memperkenalkanku sebagai pacarnya, ini membuatku semakin malu, kadang dia akan mengatakan segera menjadikanku istrinya, ini tidak terlalu terburu-buru bukan, Sasuke selalu saja memutuskan apapun sendirian.

"Apa kabar tuan Uchiha?" Sapa seorang pria. Sasuke menoleh dan menyapanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, kabar anda sendiri?" Ucap Sasuke sopan.

"Aku juga baik-baik saja. Oh akhirnya aku melihat kau menggandeng seorang wanita, tidak biasanya." Ucap pria itu, dia melihat ke arahku, detik berikutnya tatapanya berubah, seakan melihat benci padaku. "Apa kau yakin ingin bersama wanita ini?" Ucap pria itu, aku tidak mengerti, kenapa mengucapkan hal seperti itu?

"Aku yakin, ada apa?" Tanya Sasuke, tatapan Sasuke masih terlihat tenang.

"Hahaha, ini sangat lucu, apa kau sedang bergurau, kau adalah pemuda kaya raya dengan bisnis yang sangat sukses, di luar sana ada banyak wanita lain yang sangat mudah kau miliki." Ucap pria itu. Aku semakin tidak mengerti, menatap ke arahnya dan dia memandang jijik ke arahku, siapa dia sebenarnya, apa aku pernah bertemu dan melupakannya.

"Apa maksud anda, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku mengenal wanita ini dan sebaiknya kau menjauh darinya, pilihlah wanita lain, jangan mencari wanita yang sudah menjadi bekas orang lain, hahaha." Ucap pria itu lagi. Melirik ke arah Sasuke, tatapannya menajam dan tangannya mengepal, aku rasa di mulai kesal menanggapi ucapan pria ini. "Aku akan memberitahukanmu satu hal-" Pria itu berjalan lebih dekat ke arah Sasuke, aku berada samping Sasuke, aku bisa mendengar apa yang dia ucapkan, akhirnya aku mengingat wajah orang ini, dia mengatakan semuanya. "-Bahkan aku sudah pernah tidur dan memiliki anak darinya tapi aku menguruhnya-"

 **Buaghhtt...!**

Terkejut dengan apa yang sudah di lakukan Sasuke, dia memukul dengan keras wajah pria itu, beberapa orang ikut terkejut dan melihat ke arah kami, ini sungguh memalukan, pukulan Sasuke membuat wajahnya terluka, baru kali ini aku melihat Sasuke semarah ini, menutup mulutku dan aku hanya bisa menangis, semua hal yang sudah ku sembuyikan akhirnya terbongkar, aku tidak ingin apapun dari Sasuke, aku hanya ingin terlihat sebagai wanita baik-baik di hadapannya, tapi pria sialan itu sudah mengatakan hal yang aku tidak ingin Sasuke ketahui.

"Sakura!" Sasuke memanggilku dan aku tidak peduli, yang lakukan saat ini hanya berlari sekencang mungkin, menjauh dari semuanya, menurunkan derajatku yang memang tidak pantas untuknya.

Semua berakhir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berusaha menghindari Sasuke, aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi, mengirim surat pengunduran diri, merelakan pekerjaan yang dia berikan, Sasuke terlalu baik sehingga aku lupa siapa diriku sebenarnya. Mengganti nomer ponselku, seakan tidak ada orang di rumah jika dia mendatangi rumahku. Aku benar-benar menjauh darinya. Tapi mungkin takdir berkata lain, mau menghindar seperti apapun, kami kembali bertemu.

"Jangan lari lagi." Ucap Sasuke, tatapannya menajam ke arahku, sedikit takut melihatnya seperti itu, aku rasa dia sudah sangat-sangat marah dengan semua kebohonganku.

"Maaf." Ucapku, menundukkan wajah, tidak berani menatapya.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya." Pinta Sasuke. Nada suara terdengar datar, tapi wajahnya masih terlihat marah.

Mengelah napas sejenak, aku tidak bisa berbohong lagi, menceritakan semuanya, kehadiranku di bar, berpenampilan sebagai wanita baik-baik, kegiatanku yang kotor, kebohonganku pada para pria liar itu, tes kehamilan palsu dan yang terakhir Sasori, kejadian itu aku ceritakan semuanya, tidak ada lagi kebohongan yang ku sembunyikan.

"Ya, dulu, aku hanya melakukannya demi uang, tapi aku tidak mengharapkan uang darimu!" Ucapku. Meskipun menceritakan kebohongan aku juga ingin menceritakan kebenaran tentang perasaanku padanya, itu bukan sebuah kebohongan, aku sungguh mencintainya. "Aku hanya bisa minta maaf, hikss, maafkan aku Sasuke hikss." Ucapku dan menangis. Sasuke hanya terdiam dan mematung, beranjak dari hadapannya, dia bahkan tidak ingin menahanku pergi, aku sudah tahu ini, dia sekarang akan memandang jijik kepadaku, aku wanita yang tidak pantas menerima cinta darinya dan bersanding dengannya, ucapan pria yang di pukul Sasuke benar, banyak wanita lain yang akan lebih pantas bersama Sasuke.

Selamat tinggal...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Meratapi diri yang cukup menyedihkan, ralat, sangat menyedihkan, aku hanya berbaring di karpet ruang tengah milikku, tidak ada yang bisa ku lakukan, mencoba kembali pekerjaan kotor itu dan hasilnya aku ketakutan, berlari meninggalkan pria yang ingin membawaku ke hotel, apa yang sudah terjadi padaku? awalnya tidak seperti ini, tapi dampak dari bersama Sasuke, aku jadi tidak ingin di sentuh oleh pria mana pun lagi, kami selalu bersama, cuma sebatas berpegangan tangan dan ciuman di kening, tidak berlebihan dan hal itu terasa romantis bagiku, haa...~ untuk apa memikirkannya lagi, hubunganku dengannya sudah berakhir, aku kembali menjadi wanita pengangguran yang tidak ada kerjaan dan tabungan akan menipis jika aku tidak segera mencari pekerjaan dengan benar.

 **Tok tok tok tok**

Pintu di depan cukup berisik, aku sangat malas untuk sekedar membuka dan mungkin hanya orang salah alamat yang datang, beranjak dari karpet, membuka pintu dan mendapati dua orang pria berbadan besar, memakai pakaian serba hitam dengan kacamata mereka.

"Ca-cari siapa?" Ucapku, aku sedikit takut melihat mereka.

Tidak ada jawaban dari mereka, tiba-tiba masuk, menutup mataku dengan kain hitam, mengikat kedua tangan dan kakiku, bahkan sebuah plester di rekatkan pada mulutku, aku tidak bisa teriak, siapa mereka! mau apa mereka membawaku!

Tidak bisa melihat apapun dan aku rasa ini di dalam sebuah mobil. Apa ini? aku sedang tidak bermasalah dengan siapapun, menculikku juga tidak ada gunanya, aku bukan orang yang kaya raya dan memiliki banyak uang.

Mobil itu berhenti, terasa begitu lama, salah satu dari mereka mengangkatku, entah di bawa kemana, berusaha memberontak tapi kaki dan tangan terikat kuat. Tuhan apa ini hukumanmu yang lebih setimpal terhadap kelakuanku selama ini? hikss, aku hanya bisa menangis, seseorang mungkin menyuruh mereka untuk melakukan hal ini.

Tunggu dulu.

Seseorang? Jangan-jangan! Aku semakin kuat memberontak, orang-orang ini cukup kuat dan sepertinya hanya menganggapku seperti seekor lalat kecil, tidak ada perlawanan dari mereka dan masih membawaku.

Berhenti.

Mereka menaruh begitu saja, bukan lantai dingin yang aku rasa seperti karpet yang kadang berada di sebuah kamar hotel. Bingung dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, menangis sejadi-jadinya dan berusaha membuka ikatan di tanganku namun hanya kesakitan yang aku dapat. Aku bisa mendengar suara pintu tertutup, mereka mengurungku.

Mendengar suara langkah kaki, berusaha mundur untuk menjauh, namun aku tidak bisa menghindar lebih jauh lagi, seperti sebuah tembok besar sudah menghalangiku. Akhirnya aku bisa berbicara, seseorang di hadapanku membuka plester yang membungkam mulutku sejak tadi.

"Siapa kau? hikss, tolong lepaskan aku, hiks." Ucapku dan menangis. Takut , hanya itu yang terlintas di benakku. Tidak ada tanggapan dari orang itu, aku masih menangis, berteriak meminta tolong namun sepertinya percuma, aku tidak tahu berada di mana. "Sasori! Apa kau itu! kenapa kau melakukannya lagi! Aku tidak ada urusan denganmu! Lepaskan!" teriakku, aku yakin Sasori yang melakukannya, dia ingin membalasku kembali.

Tersentak dengan sebuah tangan membelai lembut pipiku, bukan, ini bukan Sasori, orang ini seperti ingin mengatakan jika dia bukan Sasori, jika di pria berambut merah itu, aku sudah pasti di pukulnya, dia tidak suka jika aku berteriak keras padanya. Tangan itu menghapus air mataku perlahan, siapa dia? Dan untuk apa dia menculikku seperti ini?

Orang ini mengangkatku dan menaruh ku di tempat tidur dengan perlahan, mau apa dia? Apa dia akan memperkosaku? Silahkan saja, aku sejak awal sudah bukan wanita baik-baik. Detik-detik berlalu, tidak ada yang aku rasakan, kami hanya duduk, apa mungkin dia hanya memandangiku dan tidak melakukan apapun? orang yang aneh.

Ikatan di kakiku terlepas, dia tidak membuka ikatan di tangan dan membiarkannya, menutup mataku perlahan di buka, menarik napasku dalam-dalam.

Sasuke?

Dia? Kenapa dia menyuruh orang untuk menculikku? Kenapa dia kembali, kembali di hadapanku, setelah cukup terkejut, aku menundukkan wajahku tidak ingin menatapnya.

"Apa ini?" Tanyaku, aku butuh penjelasan darinya.

"Aku yakin kau tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi, makanya aku menyuruh orang untuk membawamu." Ucapnya, kembali terkejut.

"Bukan seperti itu, aku malah yakin kau yang tidak ingin menemuiku lagi setelah apa yang telah aku ucapkan padamu. Kau pasti sangat membenciku." Ucapku, mengingat terakhir kali bertemu, Sasuke bahkan tidak ingin menahanku. Sasuke terdiam. "Biarkan aku pulang. Kita tidak seharusnya kembali bertemu." Tambahku, ini sungguh menyakitkan, kembali bertemu dengan pria yang sangat kau cintai tapi kau sudah membuatnya sangat-sangat kecewa.

"Sakura." Dia memanggilku, panggilannya itu membuatku sangat rindu akan kehadiran pria ini, mengangkat wajah dan menatapnya, pria ini sudah memajukan wajahnya dan mencium bibirku, hanya mengecupnya perlahan dan menatapku. "Aku sungguh merindukanmu. Kembalilah." Ucapnya.

Apa yang barusan di ucapkannya? Apa aku sedang tuli? Tidak mungkin dia memintaku kembali? aku bukan wanita yang setara untuknya, aku wanita jahat, kotor, dan penuh kebohongan.

"Carilah wanita lain Sasuke, aku tidak pantas untukmu." Ucapku, rasanya aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menangis, sejujurnya aku sangat-sangat ingin meng-iya-kan ucapannya. Tapi tidak, aku harus mengakhirinya, Sasuke masih bisa menemukan gadis yang baik.

"Aku akan gila jika tidak bertemu denganmu." Ucapnya.

"Kau sudah gila, gila untuk memintaku kembali, kau salah besar Sasuke." Ucapku.

"Tidak ada yang salah Sakura, aku tetap memilihmu-"

"-Setelah apa yang telah terjadi? Kau masih ingin wanita bekas pria-pria yang sudah menidur-" Ucapku terputus, telunjuknya berada tempat di bibirku.

"Tolong jangan katakan itu lagi, aku ingin kau melupakan apapun yang sudah terjadi padamu dan aku akan menganggap semua itu tidak pernah terjadi, maukah kau melakukannya untukku?"

"Hiks... Sasuke, hentikan ini, jangan membuatku semakin berat untuk meninggalkanmu, kau tahu, rasanya begitu sakit, sangat sakit, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan pria baik sepertimu, kau mau menerimaku seperti ini? kau terlalu baik. hiks." Aku hanya bisa menangis. kembali tangan itu menghapus air mataku perlahan dan mencium keningku.

"Sudah, semua sudah berakhir, masa-masa kelammu sudah berakhir, sekarang aku yang akan membimbingmu." Ucap Sasuke. Memelukku erat dan ikatan di tanganku terlepas, aku bisa membalas pelukan itu, pelukan hangat seorang yang menginginkanku, bukan tubuhku.

"Terima kasih Sasuke, terima kasih." Ucapku, lagi-lagi aku harus berucap seperti itu padanya, tapi terima kasih banyak pun tidak cukup, aku harus menebus semua kesalahanku padanya.

"Ijinkan aku melakukan sesuatu, tapi setelah ini, aku berjanji, aku akan membuatmu sah menjadi milikku." Ucapnya. Wajahku sedikit merona, Sasuke berucap ingin melamarku.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Ucapku. menunduk malu.

Perlahan Sasuke menciumku, bukan ciuman yang dalam dan menuntut di sana, tapi dia hanya menjilat bibirku, menurun pada leher dan hanya menjilatnya juga, apa yang dia ingin lakukan? Dia hanya menjilat tubuhku. Berakhir pada kami sama-sama tanpa busana, Sasuke masih melakukan kegiatannya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?" Tanyaku.

"Menghilangkan semua bekas siapapun yang sudah menyentuhmu."

"Tapi- ahaa!" Sasuke tiba-tiba saja memasukkan miliknya.

"Maaf, sakit?" Ucapnya dan menatapku.

"Sedikit." Ucapku, sudah lama sekali tidak ada pria yang menyentuhku dan melakukan seks denganku.

"Jangan tertawa, sejujurnya ini pertama bagiku." Ucap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan tertawa, aku ingin menjadi pertama untukmu." Ucapku, rasanya sangat senang mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Tubuh Sasuke mulai bergerak perlahan, merapatkan tubuh kami masing-masing, wajah Sasuke tepat berada di sisi leherku, meredam suaranya sendiri, mendesahkan namanya berkali-kali dan pelukanku semakin erat, seakan-akan tidak ingin di tinggalkan olehnya, aku tidak ingin dia pergi lagi, gerakan di bawah semakin cepat, sebentar lagi aku akan mencapai klimaksku begitu begitu Sasuke, mengeluarkan apa yang sudah di tahannya, teriakan panjang dariku dan Sasuke menghentikannya, dia tidak beranjak dari atasku dan membiarkan kami masih menyatuh.

"Kau milikku sekarang dan selama-lamanya." Bisik Sasuke.

"Iya, aku hanya milikmu." Ucapku. merasa sangat senang, aku benar-benar menikmati hubungan ini, tidak ada paksaan darinya. "Aku mencintamu Sasuke." Ucapku.

Hening.

Eh? Sasuke tidak menjawabnya, menoleh sebentar mencoba melihat wajah Sasuke, rasanya aku ingin tertawa, tapi biarlah, Sasuke tertidur, sejujurnya aku sedikit malu kami belum melepaskan satu sama lain dan dia sudah tertidur di atasku, mencoba menggapai selimut dan menyelimuti tubuh kami. aku juga sedikit lelah, mungkin dia terlalu bekerja keras sampai lupa untuk istirahat.

Kembali mengeratkan pelukkanku dan ikut tertidur, jika ini adalah sebuah mimpi maka aku ingin mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan, aku ingin bersamanya kembali. Pria yang sudah mau menerimaku apa adanya.

Terima kasih Sasuke.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Flashback**

 **Buaghhtt...!**

Terkejut dengan apa yang sudah di lakukan Sasuke, dia memukul dengan keras wajah pria itu, beberapa orang ikut terkejut dan melihat ke arah kami, ini sungguh memalukan, pukulan Sasuke membuat wajahnya terluka, baru kali ini aku melihat Sasuke semarah ini, menutup mulutku dan aku hanya bisa menangis, semua hal yang sudah ku sembuyikan akhirnya terbongkar, aku tidak ingin apapun dari Sasuke, aku hanya ingin terlihat sebagai wanita baik-baik di hadapannya, tapi pria sialan itu sudah mengatakan hal yang aku tidak ingin Sasuke ketahui.

"Sakura!" Sasuke memanggilku dan aku tidak peduli, yang lakukan saat ini hanya berlari sekencang mungkin, menjauh dari semuanya, menurunkan derajatku yang memang tidak pantas untuknya.

 **Normal POV.**

"A-apa yang sudah kau lakukan tuan Uchiha! Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan semua kebenaran tentang wanita itu! dia hanya menginginkan uangmu! Jangan bersamanya!" Ucap pria yang sudah di pukul Sasuke. Dia bahkan masih terduduk di lantai. Tatapan Sasuke terlihat begitu marah dan memandang remeh ke arah pria itu.

"Semua kerja sama kita, aku batalkan, silahkan saja cari orang lain, aku tidak peduli meskipun perusahaanmu akan bangkrut." Ucap Sasuke, dingin.

"Jangan! Aku mohon tuan Uchiha, maafkan aku, aku tidak ingin merugi, kau adalah partner kerja sama yang baik, mafkan aku, aku tidak akan mengucapkan hal buruk tentang wanita itu lagi." Ucap pria itu, dia sangat takut jika perusahaannya bangkrut.

"Aku tidak butuh penjilat sepertimu." Ucap Sasuke dan segera meninggalkan pesta, berusaha mengejar Sakura namun wanita itu sudah tak terlihat.

Berkali-kali Sasuke berusaha menemuinya, tapi Sakura seakan menghindar dan tidak ingin bertemu dengannya, Sasuke sedikit memahami sikap Sakura yang merasa malu, Sasuke tidak terlalu pusing dengan apa yang sudah terjadi pada Sakura, sejujurnya, dia cukup menyukai wanita seperti Sakura, tapi dia butuh semua penjelasan dari wanita itu, tidak mungkin dia menjadi buruk. Kadang Sasuke akan melihat Sakura dengan wajahnya depresi, dia seakan memikul sesuatu yang berat, tapi hanya jawaban kosong yang di dapat Sasuke, Sakura hanya ingin memikul bebannya sendiri dan tidak ingin membagi atau membiarkan Sasuke ikut memikulnya, menurut Sakura, ini adalah masalahnya dan Sasuke tidak perlu merasakannya.

Akhirnya mereka bertemu, Sasuke bisa melihat wajah lelah Sakura, wanita itu tidak bersinar seperti yang di lihatnya dulu, dia bagaikan bunga Sakura yang layu di akhir musimnya, ada rasa ingin menolong, tapi Sakura seakan membentengi dirinya dan tidak bisa menerima kehadiran Sasuke.

Sakura menceritakan semua masalah yang telah di alaminya, awalnya Sasuke kecewa, berpikir kenapa sejak awal Sakura tidak menceritakan masalahnya, dia bisa membantu, namun semua terlambat, Sakura benar-benar sudah terjerat dalam lingkaran setan yang dia buat sendiri. Setelah mengucapkan semua itu, satu hal pasti yang Sasuke tahu, wanita itu mencintainya tapi dia masih memikirkan masa lalu yang sulit di lupakan, Sakura pergi meninggalkannya, Sasuke butuh waktu untuk memikirkan semua ini, dia membiarkan Sakura pergi begitu saja.

Beberapa bulan berlalu, Sasuke merasa hampa tanpa kehadiran Sakura, hanya dia yang membuat Sasuke merasa dia benar-benar seorang pria yang memiliki wanita impian, banyak wanita yang ingin menawarkan diri, yang ada Sasuke merasa muak dengan mereka.

Sasuke ingin bertemu dengan Sakura, bagaimana pun caranya, meskipun harus menculiknya, dia ingin segera menjadikan Sakura miliknya sendiri agar siapapun tidak memiliki lagi.

 **Ending Flashback.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

ficnya sudah kelar, yeeeyy...,tarik-tarik napas buat fic beginian. jangan meminta sequel-sequel, ini sudah tamat, idenya sudah habis, :D

terima kasih atas respon-respon reader, kiranya bakalan nggak ada yang suka, :D :D

.

.

see you new fic Sasuke-fans.


End file.
